


girl on the train

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, that's what she said, this was supposed to be longer, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Massu finds a crying girl on the train.





	girl on the train

**Author's Note:**

> i fought through the ssri to finish a bunch of wips yesterday and this is number one. it was inspired by a friend of mine who, on valentine's day, tweeted that she saw a girl crying on the train.

Massu feels awkward around crying women, and sometimes she is one. Still, she can't just sit there and watch this poor stranger sob alone on the late train, and not just because she still has several stops before her own. 

It's Valentine's Day, so Massu has a good idea what had happened. Probably everyone on the train does, as the other riders keep sending over sympathetic glances. The woman herself is oblivious, shoulders shaking as she covers her face with her hands, more focused on her sadness than any embarrassment.  

Massu makes it two more stops before she gets to her feet, carefully making her way across the car and taking the seat next to the stranger. The other woman doesn't notice until the second time Massu pokes her arm with a travel-size pack of tissues. 

The woman glances up, blinking in surprise, and Massu skips her next breath. She's  _beautiful_ , and Massu's not usually inclined toward women. The contrast between bleached-blonde hair and soft brown eyes is aesthetically pleasing, though her outerwear doesn't match at all.  

"Thank you," the woman whispers, her voice laced with sobs, and that's beautiful too. Massu watches as she wipes her eyes, paying no mind to her makeup, and blows her nose so loudly that Massu almost laughs.  

She feels like she should say something, maybe a concrete declaration that men suck and anyone who makes a woman cry isn't worth her tears, but the words don't come.  

"I'm Masuda," she says instead, offering her best smile that everyone tells her brightens even the darkest of days. 

Sure enough, the other woman smiles too, though it's underneath her glossy eyes and sniffly nose. "I'm Tegoshi," she introduces herself. "My girlfriend just broke up with me." 

Massu tries not to react to 'girlfriend', but the surprise has to show on her face. Turns out women can suck too. "That's horrible," she says, scooting closer to give Tegoshi a comforting pat on the back. "I'm sorry." 

"She said...well, it's not important." Tegoshi shakes her head like she's physically willing the thought away, and Massu wonders if that even works. "Thank you." 

"Can I buy you a drink?" Massu finds herself asking, the invitation leaving her lips before it had fully processed in her mind. "I know a good place where no one will bother us." 

Tegoshi's face lights up, then she seems to remember something and smiles apologetically. "You're sweet, but I have to get home. I have a puppy who needs me." 

It sounds like Tegoshi needs the puppy more than the other way around, but Massu keeps that to herself. "Of course." 

"Maybe..." Tegoshi trails off. "I mean, if it's not too weird to visit someone you just met, we could have that drink at my place? I have some beer." 

"I think, since we're both women, it's okay," Massu answers, her heart beating faster at the thought of spending more time with this person. "I definitely wouldn't go home with a man I met on the train." 

Tegoshi frowns, and Massu is confused for the few seconds it takes Tegoshi to unravel her scarf, displaying a rather prominent adam's apple.  

"I understand if you think I'm luring you into a trap," Tegoshi says quickly. "I'm not, but I know how this looks. If you just want to exchange numbers and meet up another time, I won't judge you. We have to look out for our safety first." 

"What are you even talking about?" Massu asks, frowning at where Tegoshi's mind had automatically gone. "I'm not the type of person who believes stereotypes. Besides, I can easily overpower you if you try anything. I work out." 

Tegoshi bursts out laughing, looking equally as amused and relieved, and Massu finds herself laughing too.  

"This is going to sound dumb, but I'm glad I met you," Tegoshi says. Her eyes and nose are still red, but her smile is bright. "Even under these circumstances." 

Massu nods, though she feels guilty for the same reason she always does when she meets new people who display an interest in her. But all she does is say, "Me, too." 


End file.
